Mãezinhas Queridas
Mommies Dearest is episode 10 of Season 2. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Gabriella *Stella *Carmen *Lewis *Tim Scam Synopsis Looking for Mother's Day gifts for their mothers, Clover, Samantha, and Alexandra find a flyer about a special offer at a spa. But after they get there they notice that their mothers are not behaving normally. They find out that their arch nemesis Tim Scam has escaped from prison and has turned their mothers into cold-blooded assassins. In the end, Sam steals Scam's device that controls the brainwashed mothers. She alters the frequency on the control and the mothers beat up Scam instead. In the B-story, Jerry spends Mother's Day at his mother's house. Gadgets *5 Carat/Karat Data Processor Pendant **Carat/Karat can be spelled with "C" or "K". *Butterfly Barrette Bomb *Catsuit *Compowder *Ever Expanding Bubble Gum *Jetpack Backpack Trivia *Tim Scam is not defeated in hand to hand combat. **“Escape From WOOHP Island” -- Scam is captured by a gadget. **“Evil Jerry” -- The Prison trapdoor is used. **“Mommies Dearest” -- Scam is pummeled by Carmen, Gabriella, and Stella. **“Morphing Is Sooo 1987” -- Scam is captured by G.L.A.D.I.S. after his clones are destroyed. **“The New Jerry” -- Scam is defeated by Jerry with a gadget. *The film "Mommie Dearest" is referenced in 2 episodes. **"Mommies Dearest" **"Totally Busted" *The Jetpack Backpack is shown supporting the combined weight of Alex, Clover, and Sam. There is no visible decrease in it's power output or flight range. *Tim Scam built the Mind Control Corsages he used on Stella, Gabriella, and Carmen while he still worked at WOOHP. *In "The Yuck Factor" Jerry says his mother wanted him to be a hotel manager. In "Mommies Dearest" Jerry told his mother that he is a hotel manager. *It turns out that Jerry has a communication device like the girls do, but it's disguised as a wallet (since a gadget made to look like a makeup compact would be too feminine for him). Until this episode, he did not know it had call waiting. *Carmen, Stella, and Gabriella are shown in this episode with similar hairstyles to their daughters, but with differing colors (Carmen's hair is reddish brown, Stella's is a lighter shade of blonde, and Gabriella's is brown). Other than Stella's subsequent appearance in the episode "Zooney World", the three mothers' later appearances show them with hair colors that are exactly the same as their daughters. Gallery Normal mommies001.jpg|Cliff Prison Mommies_Dearest.jpg|Stella and Clover at the mud bath Cp14.jpg|The mind control bracelets Scam131.JPG|Sauna death trap Normal mommies197-1-.jpg|Sam's Jetpack Backpack supporting all 3 spies. Normal mommies166.jpg|Tim Scam Normal mommies172.jpg|Tim Scam with Stella and Gabriella Normal mommies204.jpg|Tim Scam reclining at his hideout Normal mommies205.jpg|Scam is taken by surprise Normal mommies211.jpg|Attack Normal mommies224.jpg|Retreat Normal mommies228.jpg|Tim Scam and Samantha Mothers_beat_up_scam.png|Looking at Scam Scam_begs_for_mercy.png|Tim Scam about to be pummeled by Stella, Carmen, and Gabriella. sam361.JPG|Alexandra and Clover cringe while Samantha has trouble watching Scam get pummeled. Girls watch as Scam is being pounded to death.png|Scam is pummeled mommiedearest.jpg|Gabriella, Carmen, and Stella Tim Scam Breaking out of Prison.png|Escape Scam98.JPG|Escape Scam187.JPG|Escape Wallet phone.png|A WOOHP Agent talking to jerry on his wallet phone Screen shot 2012-11-22 at 9.32.16 PM.png|5 Carat/Karat Data Processor Pendant Gad298.JPG|5 Carat/Karat Data Processor Pendant Gad297.JPG|Sam wearing the 5 Carat/Karat Data Processor Pendant Gad296.JPG|5 Carat/Karat Data Processor Pendant in use. Scam246.JPG Scam247.JPG Scam248.JPG gad588.JPG|Butterfly Bomb gad589.JPG|Butterfly Bomb gad590.JPG|Butterfly Bomb gad591.JPG|Butterfly Bomb gad592.JPG|Butterfly Bomb gad581.JPG|Bubblegum gad582.JPG|Bubblegum gad583.JPG|Bubblegum gad584.JPG|Bubblegum gad585.JPG|Bubblegum gad586.JPG|Bubblegum gad587.JPG|Bubblegum corsage.JPG|Mind Control Corsage Video Category:Season 2